Dalmatian Diaries
by Insomni-Act
Summary: These entries will be based on actual episodes in Marshall's point of view and will also contain elements and events not seen within the actual show.
1. Entry I

Today I wasn't having a good day. I felt like no matter what I did I constantly messed things up for everyone... and to top it off, the rest of the team laughed at me, including Chase. They said that I couldn't do anything right.. I was so hurt that I decided everyone would be better off without me. I went into my pup-house and cried as I packed all of my things, including my favorite teddy. After finally rounding everything up, I said my last silent goodbye.

As I was on the road It didn't take long for Ryder to notice I was gone and he ended up calling me. I just wanted to be left alone and I didn't really feel like talking, so I decided to hang up and shut off my pup-tag.

The woods area was so nice. It was so peaceful and quiet. After I arrived I started to play by myself; It didn't take long before I had started to miss everyone, especially Chase. Not long after, I ran into a bunny friend and we played hide and seek. It really took my mind off things for awhile.

Unfortunately a storm started to roll in. All the bunnies ran away and left me alone. I was left with my thoughts once again. I wondered if anyone missed me, or if they were celebrating because I was gone. A bright flash and loud roar of thunder came and knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up and before I knew it, a large tree was falling straight for me. For a second I thought about just standing there… Just letting the tree smash me and hoping that it would bring me peace within death…. But something deep inside took control and in a quick movement I was out of the way of the tree as it crashed on the spot I once stood. I heard little squeals of terror and looked toward the base of the fallen tree to see my bunny buddies trapped inside their burrow. I had to do something. I ran to the fallen tree and tried my hardest to push it off of the burrow. Of course that didn't work… I had to call the others. Even though I wanted to be away from them, I couldn't let those bunnies suffer because of that. It was my duty, my promise to help those in need.

I swallowed my pride and called Ryder for help and before I knew it, Chase was right there beside me. He surprised me. He told me that everyone had been looking for me. I didn't expect everyone to come looking for me... especially Chase. I wonder if he was worried. He seemed really happy to find me. I was happy to know that he was looking for me, and that he found me too. Not long after, Ryder and Rubble showed up and we all went to work and freed the bunnies. After everyone came together, I told them the reason I ran away. they explained that everything I heard was a misunderstanding. They said they were talking about a character from Apollo. I felt so dumb... I still do actually. They also said that PAW Patrol wouldn't be the PAW Patrol without me. That really made me feel good. I realized today that I have really great friends. I wouldn't change them for anything…


	2. Entry II

**Well, _Dalmatian Diaries_ had won the poll (** _no love for Apollo :_ ( **), so here is a new entry for you all to enjoy. I've actually added dialogue to this one.  
**

* * *

 _Faster… Much faster… Ugh. This still isn't good enough…_

I've been training to become the world's fastest fire pup, but… I can't seem to come close to even the lowest ranking record… I've been at this nearly all day now, but I haven't made any progress. With the sun starting to set, I make my way into the lookout feeling defeated. I throw my gear and uniform against the wall in frustration.

"If only I weren't so clumsy…" I tell myself.

It seems like I can never do anything without tripping or falling. I head to my pup-house and lie down sulking.

"Maybe I should just quit while I'm behind." I say.

While my depressing thoughts are strangling me, I hear a knock on my door. Wanting to be alone right now, I just ignore whoever it is. I hear the knock again.

"Marshall?"

The voice is Chase's. Not giving it a second thought, I decide to go ahead and answer the door.

"Marshall, how has your training been going?" He asks me with a smile.

I look away in embarrassment.

"It hasn't…" I eventually tell him. "I just can't do it."

I slowly walk back and lay down in my previous spot. Chase blinks a few times in surprise before walking over to me.

"What do you mean? Why can't you do it?"

I explain to him how my clumsiness is getting in my way and how I don't think there's any way that I could ever win. He walks up to me and lectures me.

"So you're just going to give up? Without even trying?"

"What's the point of trying if you know you're gonna' fail…" I tell him. "I'm just not good enough. Not even close."

After hearing my response he stands there in silence for a few seconds.

"You're right... " He finally answers. "There's no point for you to even try… You're terrible. You'll never win. You won't even come close."

I turn to look at him with shock in my eyes as he continues.

"You're not even fit to be a fire-pup. Not even fit to be a PAW Patrol member. You should just stay in here for the rest of your life and keep your failure to yourself."

"Chase…" I can start to feel tears in my eyes. "How could you?"

He sticks his face directly in front of mine.

"Why do you look so surprised that I'm saying this?! If you truly believed that you weren't good enough, then you wouldn't be surprised by what I've said!" He shouts at me. "The truth is, that deep down you don't believe what you're saying either."

Chase's words get to me and I finally understand what he's trying to do. Unable to hold it in anymore, I break down. Chase comforts me, holding onto me while I weep on his shoulder.

"You were the one who encouraged ME during the time of the herding competition. Now it's time I returned the favor." He told me. "I'm going to help you Marshall. I won't give up on you, so don't you _DARE_ give up on yourself."

That same night Chase helps me with my training. He wakes me up at midnight and we secretly leave the lookout and go run laps around the streets of Adventure Bay. At noon the next day he takes me to the beach and sets empty buckets in various places around me.

"Just pretend each of these buckets are fires. This will help you with your water cannon aim and accuracy."

Next we arrive back at the lookout and he tells me to run up and down my ladder over and over again.

"This exercise should help improve your grip and footing. You know… so you don't fall down the ladder much." He laughs.

Of course I fell the first few times, but eventually I was able to work into a good groove. By early evening we arrived at the track field and Chase had set up hurdles for me to jump over throughout the course.

"These hurdles and this course should help you with your speed as well as jumping height and distance."

After finishing these exercises, we went back to the lookout. Chase tells me how fast I've been improving already and I can't help but smile, despite being extremely tired. We begin eating dinner and I instantly fall asleep, face first into my half eaten food bowl. I wake up to find myself in my own pup house. Confused, I look around and Chase is curled up sleeping right next to me. His dedication to helping me is really something. I never expected him to sleep with me too. I smile and lay my head on his side.

"Thanks Chase."

We repeat this daily process over and over for at least a week. The day of the Fastest Fire Pup competition finally comes. Rocky helped Chase spend all morning putting together a practice course for me. When he finally shows it to me, I see that it contains each exercise that I've been practicing daily until now.

"Ok Marshall, I've combined all the areas that you've been training in into one course. This should really help you before the real thing today. Me and the other pups will watch you as you go through this course to help with your fear of being in front of crowds."

I felt my stomach drop as I gulped. It seems that I had completely forgotten about the crowds. Not to mention the fact that I would be on TV. Smiling sheepishly at Chase, I give him a hesitated nod. He walks over to the sidelines and calls the others over with his microphone. I'm shaking uncontrollably as I approach the starting line.

"Ok, Ready Marshall?"

"Ready…" I say with a squeak in my voice.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Chase calls out and starts the timer.

As I jump over the first hurdle, I trip and crash into the next one. Shaking off the blunder, I quickly get up and jump over the remaining ones. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, making me completely nervous. As I make my way through the tires, one of my paws get stuck in them and as I lift my paw, the tire comes up with it and catches two of my legs. The tire rolls, dragging me along with it and crashes into a tree. I get loose from the tire upon impact, extremely dizzy now. Loud bursts of laughter can be heard in the distance. Sighing, I face the ground in defeat.

"Marshall, are you ok?" Chase asks, walking up to me.

"I can't do it with everyone watching me… I'm too distracted." I tell him. "I can't focus on not screwing up, AND people watching me at the same time."

"Then don't focus on either. Just focus on doing your best and forget about everything else. Do your best and forget the rest."

I give Chase a smile and nod.

"Ok. Let's try this again." I say with confidence.

I walk back to the starting line feeling completely focused.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Chase starts the timer again.

I get a fast start, jumping over the hurdles. Just when I felt like I had everything down pact, I find myself tripping over the final hurdle.

 _Not again…_

I accidently bounce my way through the tire portion of the course and regain my momentum at the end. After breezing through the fire portion with my water cannon, I made it to the animal rescue portion. I could hear the others cheering for me loudly. I back my truck up towards Cali while extending my ladder, but… It seems I may have came a little too close. I turn around as I hear a cracking sound and look in horror as the bars on my ladder break off against the tree.

 _Just great…_

I still tried my best to reach and get Cali out of the tree and wouldn't you believe it; I slip and fall over the edge. The others walk up to me to make sure that I'm ok.

"Marshall, are you ok?" I hear Skye ask.

"Yeah, but… I'll never break the fastest fire pup record like this." I look towards my ladder. "Seems like the only thing I'm good at breaking is ladders…"

"You just have to keep trying Marshall. You were doing really good." Rocky tells me.

everyone nods in agreement with him.

"The way you bounced over all those tires was so COOL!" Rubble laughs.

Our pup tags soon go off and we are called to the lookout. Once we arrived on the top floor in our designated spots, Ryder told us that everyone was waiting for me at the park and instructed Rocky to fix my ladder. Once My ladder was fixed Chase escorted me through traffic to the park. The camera-man immediately rolled the cameras when I arrived and Mayor Goodway introduced me to all of the viewers. I couldn't have been more nervous than now. I heard the crowd cheering me on as I remembered what Chase had told me.

"Do my best and forget the rest."

"If he can ring the city hall bell in less than ten minutes, he'll be the fastest fire pup EVER!" The Mayor shouted.

"Ready… set... "

I take in a deep breath

"GO!"

Taking off from the starting line, I overcame the hurdles with ease. I stepped in and out of the tires one by one at a good pace, unfortunate stumbling over the last. I growled as I picked myself back off the ground.

 _Not gonna' let that stop me._

Hopping in my fire truck, I pull up to the tree, climb my ladder and grab the stuffed cat for the animal rescue portion and slide back down the ladder with style. Next, I speed my way over to the beach for the final portion; The fire. Quickly climbing the fake house, I shoot out my water cannon and douse the site of the fire.

"Now that only leaves the bell."

As I'm running back to my fire truck, the camera man accidently knocks over a spotlight and starts a fire on the lifeguard watchtower. Without having second thoughts, I jump right into action, using my water cannon to wipe out the fire.

"Oh MY, that could've been a disaster!" The mayor says as she a Ryder run up to me.

"Way to go Marshall!"

"Thanks." I say "But… I guess there's no time to break the record now."

"You've still got thirty seconds left." Ryder tells me while looking at his pup-pad. "Give it your best!"

The others cheer me on as I waste no time bolting to my fire truck. I arrive at city hall in no time. I hurry and climb my ladder while it extends to the top. I grabbed the rope of the bell and gave it a hard tug, sounding it off.

"How'd I do?!" I asked with anticipation.

"Folks, I'm afraid Marshall is one minute late." says the mayor.

I walk out of the doors of city hall, still feeling as confident as ever… even though I didn't win.

"Well, I did my best."

Mayor Goodway walks up to me.

"Yes. You DID do your best. You stopped to put out a REAL fire, even though it costed you the record. That make you an _Adventure Bay Hero_. Congratulations." She says, presenting a trophy to me.

"But that trophy is for the fastest fire-pup in the world… and I wasn't the fastest." I said looking away.

"Not anymore. THIS trophy is for the _greatest_ fire pup in the world." She says, handing me the trophy.

I thanked her with tears of joy brimming in my eyes.

"Good job Marshall. You really did your best." Ryder said, congratulating me.

"Thanks Ryder. Thanks EVERYONE…

Later that night I was on my way to my pup-house to turn in for the night. I decided to stop by Chase's pup-house and thank him for everything. His door was open and his room was empty.

 _Where did he go?_ I thought. _Maybe he's… just keeping Skye company… I'll just tell him tomorrow._

I walk to my pup-house and there sleeping peacefully inside is Chase.

"Chase?"

"Oh, Marshall… Sorry, I guess I've gotten a little used to sleeping in here." he laughs. "You did really great today Marshall."

"Yeah, all thanks to you." I blush. "You really helped out more than you know."

Chase shakes his head at me.

"No, it was all YOU." He tells me. "You did your best and stuck to it." He yawned.

"I wish I had a trophy to give you." I say to him smiling.

"What for?"

" _World's Greatest Fire Pup Friend."_ We share a laugh together.

"I don't need a trophy for that; I've got you to show for it." he says.

His words warm my heart. I let out a yawn and lie down next to him. I rest my head on his side as usual and he places his paw on top of my head.

"Thanks Chase…"


	3. Entry III

Ever since I was a little pup it seemed that birds had this little attraction to me. I have no idea why, even now. It was scary at first, ya know… having them all crowd around me. Ryder told me that there was nothing to be afraid of. He said, the birds wouldn't hurt me.

The day started out like any other. Me and the pups were all excited to see the migrating geese. I searched from the top of the lookout, trying to find any trace of geese that I could. All I seemed to find were seagulls, kites, and Wally. Ryder was the one who spotted the geese.

I could hear the honking in the distance and as I looked through the periscope one last time, I was finally able to see them. A large group of them in fact. They were so beautiful as they flew overhead in formation. I celebrated with excitement and accidentally ended up falling down the lookout slide.

As the geese landed, I couldn't help but noticed that one of them looked really different. He was small and yellow. The geese began to eat the bread that we had set up for them. While the other geese ate, the tiny yellow goose started to wander around and ended up falling into and bucket and tumbling down the hill. This goose seemed really clumsy. Kinda like-well… me.

I chased after him to stop him from rolling down the hill, but of course I ended up slipping and rolling down as well. No surprise there… Once we both reached the bottom of the hill, I tried to make sure that the little guy was ok.

"Are you ok, fuzzy little guy?" I asked him as I watched his eyes spin in dizzy circles. Looking him over again, his feathers really did look fuzzy. Almost like a coat of fur even. "Hey, Fuzzy's a great name for you." I told him. He slightly smiled at me. I could tell that he liked the name. The little guy was actually really cute. I tried to take him back to his family, but he just wanted to follow me wherever I went. Skye even called him my _BGFF._ I really wouldn't mind having a best goose friend forever.

I really found myself getting attached to Fuzzy. Me and Fuzzy did everything together. We played, ate, even slept. It made me so happy to have Fuzzy around. I felt like he really understood me; and I understood him. As we slept in my pup-house one night, I looked over to him. He looked so cute and comfortable snuggled next to me, his feathers slightly ruffled. He let out little cute snores every now and then. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I love you fuzzy." I told him.

When I woke up the next day, Fuzzy was gone from my side. I started to panic.

"Fuzzy? Fuzzy?" I called. "Fuzzy where are you?!"

The moment I stepped out of my pup-house, I heard giggling. I turn to face the direction of the sound and see Zuma playing and rolling a ball back and forth with Fuzzy in the backyard of the lookout. I instantly become upset.

"Zuma!" I call, while running up to him.

"What's up, dude?" He says, greeting me.

"Fuzzy can't play with that ball; it's too big!" I tell him. Zuma looks very confused.

"But the ball is really light." He demonstrates to me by tossing it high into the air and then catching it. "Besides, the little dude is having a good time."

I look at Fuzzy and he did look happy. He was really enjoying himself. For some reason it bothered me that he could have as much fun with Zuma as he did with me. I felt special at first, but now I could see that I really wasn't. I quickly pick up Fuzzy and I carry him away from Zuma.

"Marwshall, that's not cool." Zuma tells me.

I turn around and tell him that I'm the only one who can play with Fuzzy, because I'm more careful with him, and I quickly run off. I couldn't see Fuzzy's face while I carried him off but I could tell that he was sad by the low chirps he let out.

"It's ok Fuzzy, I'll play with you." I tell him.

Later that day, I locked Fuzzy in my pup-house with me, so no one else would bother us. While I'm showing Fuzzy photos of me, I began to hear a small growling sound. When I looked at Fuzzy, I saw that he was rubbing his tummy. Seeing that, I knew that he was hungry. As I stand up, my own stomach begins to growl.

 _I guess you're not the only one._ I think to myself, laughing.

I opened up my pup-house and stepped outside.

"Stay here Fuzzy. I'll go get you some bread from inside the lookout." I tell him.

As I go into the lookout, I can hear many voices talking in the playroom area. I creep up and slowly peek my head around the corner to hear what's being said.

"Did he really say that?" I hear Ryder say.

"Yeah Wryder. He even took him away from me." Zuma responded.

"I was brushing Fuzzy's feathers, when Marshall came and took him away too." I hear Skye say. "Fuzzy was really enjoying it."

"I wanted to take Fuzzy for a ride around in my police truck, but Marshall said that Fuzzy doesn't like riding places, and then he took him away from me." Chase said.

"Me and Fuzzy were watching Apollo, and Marshall came in and took him away saying that Fuzzy only likes to watch Apollo with him." Rubble whined.

"I was having Fuzzy help me look around for things to recycle, and Marshall came to me and said that Fuzzy doesn't like playing with _trash,_ and then he took Fuzzy away from me." Rocky growled.

Looking at all the pups, they really looked upset. Was I really being that possessive over Fuzzy? As I started to back away, I accidentally stepped on a squeaky toy. The others quickly turned to my direction. I could just feel their angry eyes beaming holes into my fur. Ryder then stepped forward. He asked me why I wouldn't let anyone else play with Fuzzy. I couldn't answer him. I started to feel really guilty. How could I treat my friends the way I did? Just because Fuzzy enjoyed being with them. What kind of friend am I? Ryder still had that disappointed look on his face.

"Marshall, why would you act this way?" Ryder asked me as he tapped his foot.

I held my head down in shame.

"I was afraid of losing Fuzzy…" I confess. "I was afraid that if he enjoyed being with you guys more, than me, he would realize that I wasn't so special… and leave me." I let a few tears slip out by mistake. Curse my emotions. "I'm sorry everyone."

Ryder bends down on one knee and rubs my head. "Marshall, you ARE special, and fuzzy likes you for YOU." He tells me. The other pups then come close and they all embrace me in one big group hug.

"Yeah, no one's better at being Marshall than you, Marshall." Skye says to me as she giggles.

"We forgive you, Marshall." Rocky says.

"But next time, make sure you talk to us and tell us how you feel." Chase adds.

A happy smile creeps its way onto my face. "Thanks pups, and thank YOU Ryder." I say. Ryder gives me a thumbs up and winks. "Hey, Fuzzy's hungry, so after he eats, why don't we all go play with him." I suggest.

Me, the pups, and even Ryder all played hide and go seek outside of the lookout. We all had a blast. A moment filled with nothing but laughs and fun. Once we finished, Ryder pulled me aside. He said that the geese were supposed to leave the next day, and that included Fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had always known that Fuzzy would have to leave eventually and it saddened me.

When night was beginning to approach, I wanted Fuzzy to get used to sleeping with his family again, so I brought him outside. When I tried to leave him, his eyes pleaded me to stay and I just couldn't leave him behind. I told him that I would sleep outside with him just this once. It didn't take me long to drift off after getting comfortable.

The next day when I woke up, Fuzzy was gone from my side… again. "Please let him be with one of the others." I said to myself as I tried not to panic again. I asked around and no one had seen him. Now I was starting to panic. I told Ryder of the situation and after assembling all of us at the lookout, he brought Chase and me with him to search for Fuzzy. Despite Chase having allergies toward feathers, he still wanted to do everything he could to help me track down Fuzzy.

As the three of us searched around town, Chase's sneezes became more frequent, which of course meant that we were getting closer. Chase's nose led us to the train station, where we saw Fuzzy on top of the roof being bullied by nasty seagulls, for his piece of bread.

"Leave him alone!" I called out angered.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Chase yelled.

I told fuzzy to hurry and fly down to me, but his wings were covered by a plastic soda can ring. As the gulls continued to harass Fuzzy, I saw him lose his balance as he stood on the edge of the roof. My body instantly moved on its own. I dashed toward my firetruck and instantly shot out my ladder. Fuzzy began to fall from the roof.

"Nooo!" I yelled out as I climbed as fast as I could. I used my fireman's helmet and was able to catch Fuzzy safely. We had found Fuzzy just in time.

* * *

Once we returned to the lookout, the other geese were already flying off and the time that I had hoped wouldn't come, was here. As Fuzzy flew off after his family, I tried to be strong, but when Fuzzy looked back at me, I'm sure he could see the sadness all over my face. He flew back to me just to comfort me, but his family continued to fly off, almost leaving him behind.

With Skye's help I was able to catch Fuzzy back up with his family.

"Bye Fuzzy! Have a safe flight!" I told him. As I watched him fly off, I had realized something. Ryder lied to me...

...He said birds wouldn't hurt me.


End file.
